danmaku_paradisefandomcom-20200214-history
Yuki Sharpe Wellington
General Information ☯'Personality' Rather confident and prideful of her own abilities, she craves the excitement and honor of the battlefield. Easily pleased by morbid jokes, she is one to love marching songs and camaraderie between fellow individuals at war. One rarely sees her in a state where she is not happily tearing apart some poor being's guts and assimilating them to bolster her supply of tea ingredients. Despite her inner warmongering nature, she's quite the intrepid tactician and businessman, treating the trade of tea as equivalent to war- except instead of shells, she deals in coin. Keen to experiment with wondrous concoctions of unique enhancements for all bodily functions, it is her own search for the perfect tea in the midst of a perfect war that leads to her glee in the face of a challenge, be it in the mind or in the flesh. She found her original first name boring and vulnerable to certain attacks, and discarded it. However, now most folks call her "Yuki" because of her trademark attack- a rain of white phosphorous, deadly snow drifting down on the battlefield. ☯'Appearance' While looking like a human female of early-twenties age in a snazzy red coat and well-worn pith helmet, subject is most definitely not a human female of early-twenties age. The red coat and pith helmet are real, though. Somewhat. She makes them herself. Well-trimmed short golden hair, kept short in a somewhat-bob in order to prevent opponents from using it as a handhold. Though it may not seem like it due to her slender build, subject is extremely muscular underneath that coat, with sinewy limbs and lithe features. One might be bewildered in discovering that she always wears pants. Khakis, a dark brown, with knee-high leather cavalry boots to match. Backstory Originally a human who had travelled from the west to the east in hopes of conquest and treasure, Wellington undertook the long journey to Gensokyo through signing a contract with an entity during a losing battle against the desperate youkai of those times. Knowing the enemy had nothing to lose, and that she had everything to lose, she sought power to overcome her own doubts. Something deep and ancient had answered her during that era, allowing her to get stronger off every opponent slain during the eventual climax of the battle, on a field that overlooked the sea. Curious to find out what had saved her from the talons of the youkai, she set off as an explorer, searching for the presence and eventually finding Gensokyo. Abilities ☯'Ability to Manipulate Cells' She is able to create any material thing out of organic material, provided that she can think of it. She is able to quickly, but not instantaneously regenerate from any wound or ailment, provided she has enough cellular material to do so. Cells are required to create the aforementioned material. In order to obtain cells, one must absorb organic material from the area around them. Sentient entities, such as humans, animals, and other lifeforms require physical contact in order to be "assimilated" as cellular material due to their spiritual composition. Basic organic elements and compounds may also be absorbed to cure wounds when absolutely necessary, but will cause a considerable drain in her stamina. Overdose of pure carbon, for example, will slow her regeneration and lower her sanity/mental coherence significantly. However, she is able to create a variety of projectiles based on the elements Carbon, Hydrogen, Nitrogen, Oxygen, Phosphorous, and Sulfur. In doing so, she is, for example, able to create devastating amounts of white phosphorous to burn the opponent or create a smokescreen, or organic high-explosives to destroy the target from range. She calls these projectiles "shells" of varying type. Danmaku In danmaku, projectiles are different from what they seem like in real life. "white phosphorous" itself is shown through a extremely dense spread of close-knit, slowly-falling white particles that obscure the location of the user. Each projectile creates a trail behind it, which results in quite a dense "cloud" of the material that burns the retinas. Likewise, high explosive projectiles are small projectiles that home in on the target, leaving a trail of smaller projectiles, that suddenly expand into a massive sphere of red very quickly upon reaching a close proximity to the user, releasing smaller projectiles in all directions in a dense spread of small projectiles. It simulates a real explosion, yet some may confuse it for fireworks during a festival. Spell Cards Weaknesses ☯Fighting Style Though her firepower in ranged and hand-to-hand combat are unparalleled in human capability, one must remember that for she is still somewhat human and is about as durable as an Olympian athlete (not very physically durable by Youkai terms). Despite her regeneration and her tendency to use armored constructs to minimize her weakness, removing all significant sources of cellular material from the area would severely hamper her strength and ability to continue fighting. Focused ranged fire is able to take out her tank relatively quickly, which leaves her unarmored to attack. In addition, she is unable to fly by default and requires cellular compounds in order to construct wings. Without cells, she is quickly rendered combat-ineffective. As for her attacks, one must realize that despite the enormous amount of firepower and the density of the projectiles of shrapnel and white phosphorous, it takes attention to avoid being caged in by sheer numbers. One can reach the center relatively quickly by cutting a path through the dense swath of projectiles. When she realizes and tries to counter by focusing her fire, this leaves much more space to toy around with and use for evading. ☯'Other' It is said that Wellington is to Tea as an Oni is to Sake. Yet, it is also said that focused, armor-piercing multi-person attacks are to Wellington as soybeans are to Oni. To each their own, one may guess. She is certainly not a fan of those who underestimate her fighting spirit or use dishonorable methods to attack her. Trivia * Sells current flavors of tea include Drunken Fist, Dyna-Might, Empress's Endeavor, Reimu Red, Furious Flow, and more. Each is available for a "fair and reasonable price" in the human village. Side effects are not mentioned or covered by any disclaimer, but potential prosecutors will have to deal with Wellington personally. * Cheats at Battleship. Mostly because in her version, they're real battleships, firing real guns. * Despite her claims of her shells having explosive power, these quotations are unfounded. Supposedly, only the town drunkard survived to tell about the blast in the one time she did infuse her AP shells with PETN; the claim has to be taken with a grain of salt. * Is the 2016 Bi-Annual Tank Derby Champion. Although frankly speaking, it's nothing really big because the only other people with tanks are Rika and Nitori. She still puts the trophy on the front desk of the teahouse, though. * Gives out free tea samples every Saturday. Eirin seems ambivalent about this, because though it makes her life a lot harder, it makes the money come in like nothing else ever would. Perhaps Wellington and Eirin have a contract somewhere under the table. Category:Characters Category:Females